In coronary artery disease, one or more of the coronary arteries which supply oxygenated blood to the heart are partially or entirely blocked by a build-up of atherosclerotic plaque within the artery. This deprives the heart muscle of oxygen and nutrients, leading to myocardial infarction and even death.
Coronary artery bypass grafting remains the gold standard for the surgical treatment of severe coronary artery disease. In coronary artery bypass grafting, or CABG, a graft vessel is used to bypass a blockage in a coronary artery by connecting the distal end of the graft vessel to the coronary artery downstream of the blockage and connecting the proximal end of the graft vessel to a source of arterial blood upstream of the blockage. Various types of graft vessels may be used, including a saphenous vein taken from the patient's leg, a radial artery removed from the patient's forearm, or a prosthetic graft made of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, Dacron, or other suitable material. Additionally, the left or right internal mammary arteries, which originate from the subclavian artery and reside on the top of the chest wall, may be resected at a distal location and left intact proximally, the free distal end then being connected to the diseased coronary artery downstream of the blockage. Similarly, the gastroepiploic artery, which originates from the gastroduodenal artery in the abdomen, may be resected at a distal location in the abdomen and passed into the thorax through a puncture in the diaphragm for attachment to the diseased coronary artery. Other types of graft vessels may also be used, as well as combinations of several different types of graft vessels in order to bypass multiple coronary blockages.
The surgical interconnection of two vascular structures, such as a graft vessel and a coronary artery, is a process known as anastomosis. In CABG, the anastomosis of a graft vessel to a coronary artery is particularly challenging. Several factors contribute to this challenge. First, the scale of the vessels is extremely small, the coronary arteries having a diameter on the order of about 1-5 mm, and the graft vessels having a diameter on the order of about 1-4 mm for an arterial graft such as a mammary artery, or about 4-8 mm for a vein graft. In addition, the completed anastomosis must not only provide a sealed connection and a patent blood flow path between the graft vessel and the coronary artery, but must further provide a connection which minimizes the exposure of the blood to foreign material or external vessel surfaces which can cause thrombosis at the anastomosis site. Moreover, recent studies suggests that the anastomosis site should not be dramatically different in compliance relative to either the coronary artery or the vascular graft, since such a "compliance mismatch" may also cause thrombus to form at the anastomosis.
Suturing is the technique of choice for coronary anastomosis in the vast majority of CABG cases today. The anastomosis is performed by creating a small opening, or arteriotomy, in the coronary artery, and passing a series of running stitches through the walls of the graft vessel and the coronary artery, respectively, around the perimeter of the arteriotomy so as to compress the end of the graft vessel against the side wall of the coronary artery. The surgeon has a great deal of flexibility in selecting the optimum location for each stitch, based on the shape, structure and condition of the two vessels. The suture needle may be placed initially through the graft vessel wall, and, before the two vessels are closely approximated, the needle then independently placed through the desired location in the target vessel wall. The suture is then tensioned to approximate the two vessels and create a tight, hemostatic seal. The sutured anastomosis thus offers a secure, sealed and patent connection between the two vessels, while having a substantial degree of compliance due to the flexible nature of the suture material.
A drawback of the sutured anastomosis is, however, the high degree of skill, dexterity, and acute visualization required. In addition, the completion of the anastomosis takes a significant amount of time, during which the patient is maintained under cardioplegic arrest and cardiopulmonary bypass. The period of cardioplegic arrest should generally be minimized in order to minimize damage to the heart muscle. Further, in recent years, some attempts have been made at reducing the invasiveness and trauma of CABG surgery by working through smaller incisions or "ports" between the ribs and using endoscopic surgical techniques. Performing microvascular anastomoses with conventional sutures is extremely difficulty when working through small ports, particularly if direct vision of the anastomosis site is not possible and reliance upon endoscopic visualization techniques is necessitated.
Various ideas have been proposed for simplifying and accelerating the process of coronary anastomosis using sutureless anastomosis devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,160 to Kolesov et al., a device is disclosed for creating an end-to-end anastomosis by everting each vessel end over a split bushing and driving a plurality of staples through the everted vessel ends. For coronary anastomosis, this device requires that the coronary artery be severed downstream of the blockage and the downstream end dissected away from the surface of the heart in order to allow it to be connected end-to-end to the graft vessel. This adds an undesirable increase in time, difficulty and risk to the procedure. In addition, the staples in the Kolesov device are always positioned in a fixed pattern, allowing no flexibility in selecting the location in which each staple is to be driven through the vessels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,257 to Berggren et al., a device is disclosed for creating either end-to-end or end-to-side anastomoses. The device consists of a pair of rigid rings each having a central opening through which the end of the coronary or graft vessel may be drawn through and everted over the ring. A set of sharp pins extend outwardly from the face of each ring and pierce through the vessel wall to maintain the vessel in the everted configuration. The rings are then joined together to align the end of the graft vessel with the opening in the target vessel. While this device may be suitable for end-to-side anastomosis, eliminating the need to sever and isolate a free end of the coronary artery, the device requires that the side wall of the coronary artery be everted through the central opening of the ring, a maneuver which is likely to be extremely difficult in coronary anastomosis due to the structure and size of the coronary arteries. Moreover, the use of rigid rings that completely encircle the graft vessel and the arteriotomy creates a severe compliance mismatch at the anastomosis site which could lead to thrombosis.
An additional device which has been proposed for end-to-side anastomosis is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,447 to Kaster et al. This device consists of a rigid ring having a plurality of pointed legs extending from the ring axially in the distal direction and a plurality of angled legs extending axially from the ring in the proximal direction. The graft vessel is placed through the middle of the ring and the end is everted over the pointed legs, which puncture the vessel wall and retain it on the ring. The pointed legs are then bent outwardly, and the everted end of the graft vessel and the outwardly-oriented pointed legs are inserted through an arteriotomy in the target vessel so that the pointed legs engage the interior wall of the target vessel. The angled legs on the proximal end of the ring are then bent toward the target vessel to penetrate the outer wall thereof. While the Kaster device has a simple one-piece design and avoids the need to evert the wall of the target vessel over the device as proposed in Berggren, the device maintains a rigid ring structure which results in inadequate compliance at the anastomosis. In addition, the rigidity of Kaster's device leaves the surgeon little flexibility in selecting the optimum location where each leg of the device should be driven into the graft and target vessels, in contrast to the flexibility available when placing suture stitches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,503 to Kirsch et al. discloses an alternative scheme for creating microvascular anastomoses. The Kirsch device consists of a plurality of individual clips each consisting of a pair of arcuate legs interconnected by a bridging section. The edges of the vascular tissue to be anastomosed are approximated and everted outwardly so that a clip can be placed over the tissue edges, and the clip is then crimped to permanently deform the legs in an inward position. The clip thereby retains the edges of the tissue together without puncturing the tissue. A plurality of clips are placed around the graft vessel in this manner to accomplish the anastomosis. The Kirsch device eliminates the compliance problems of rigid ring-type devices, and allows the surgeon the flexibility to select the optimum location for the placement of each clip. However, the Kirsch clips suffer from several disadvantages. For example, placement of the clips while maintaining eversion and approximation of the tissue edges is difficult and time-consuming. Typically, two pairs of forceps are needed to hold the tissue edges in approximation while a third hand applies the clip, in contrast to suturing, where only one tissue edge needs to be held at one time while the suture needle is driven through it. The Kirsch clips are especially awkward in endoscopic applications, where access, visualization, and maneuverability of instruments are limited. Moreover, in end-to-side anastomosis, the tissue edges along the arteriotomy must be everted outwardly and approximated with the everted end of the graft vessel, a maneuver which becomes increasingly difficult as the ends of the arteriotomy are approached. In addition, due to variation in vessel size and structure, variation in the crimping force applied, and other factors, the clips may not reliably maintain the anastomotic connection.
In view of the foregoing, devices and methods are needed which facilitate the performance of vascular anastomosis, especially coronary anastomosis, but which eliminate the various drawbacks of prior devices. The devices and methods should allow the surgeon to select the specific locations on the graft and target vessels where the device is to be applied, similar to selecting the location of each stitch in a sutured anastomosis. The devices and methods should be relatively simple to utilize without requiring an undue degree of skill and dexterity, even at the small scale of the coronary arteries, and even in endoscopic applications. The devices and methods should be useful for performing end-to-side, end-to-end and side-to-side anastomoses. Further, the devices and methods should produce an anastomosis which is reliably sealed and patent, with a degree of compliance comparable to sutured anastomosis.